1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant teething structures and more particularly pertains to a vibrating teething ring device for massaging the gums of an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant teething structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant teething structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art infant teething structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,878; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,839.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vibrating teething ring device for massaging the gums of an infant which includes an annular teething ring having a plurality of radial extension members projecting therefrom, and a vibration handle rotatably mounted to the teething ring for imparting vibrations thereto so as to massage the gums of a teething infant, wherein the rotatable coupling of the teething ring to the vibration handle permits the ring to rotate relative to the handle in response to vibration imparted thereto.
In these respects, the vibrating teething ring device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of massaging the gums of an infant.